


Touch

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You assume that physical contact is necessary for someone to come”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes! I am looking for someone to become a beta for me so if anyone is interested please comment below and let me know! P.S James’ texts are bolded, Bruce’s are in italics. ♡

“You assume that physical contact is necessary for someone to come”

Bruce screwed his face up at James, unsure as always if the man was joking or actually bringing a solid fact to the conversation.  
  
“Bullshit”  
  
“It’s true, especially for some women, all they have to do is clench and release”  
  
“You’re such a liar there is no way that’s true”  
  
James simply smirked at him, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “I guess you’ll never know.”  
  
Bruce bit back his retort, all to aware of the camera still filming them, he knew the footage would go to Lawrence to get cut but there was no knowing what parts the man would leave in, a few times Bruce had been left shaking his head over a video due to Lawrence leaving something unsavoury in it.  
  
Still he glimpsed at James for a moment longer before deciding to let it go, storing his interest in the conversation in the back of his mind and continuing with the rest of the recording.  
  
It went by relatively smoothly, the games they played all sucked of course but it was a particularly funny episode and Bruce always finished recording feeling happy and light and like he'd done about 80 crunches from laughing so hard.

 

Adam started exporting the footage and left the office in search of coffee, stifling a yawn. Lawrence was tapping away at his desk, music blaring softly from his headphones as he wrote up a piece for The Know they needed to record tomorrow morning and Sean was out with Matt and Joel, talking about and editing program or something dumb Bruce hadn't really been listening. As soon as the recording had stopped his mind had wandered to James' statement earlier, wondering exactly how that worked.

 

He looked over at James, seeing him typing away at his computer before opening up an incognito search, he felt his face flush as he typed in the words, clicking enter and skimming the page quickly.

 

“How to orgasm without contact? Bruce really?” He jumped, looking at Adam wide eyed from his spot over James' shoulder, his eyes flashed to James and he saw the man's shit eating grin, his heart sinking at the knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Shut up Adam this is an incognito tab okay technically it doesn't exist!”

 

“You're disgusting”

 

He exited the tab with his face burning, blocking out the sounds of Adam and James' laughter and shoving his headphones on.

 

* * *

 

Somehow Bruce made it all the way to lunch without getting chewed out by James. They parted ways, the other man a week into another one of his space food kicks and Bruce craving chicken. He's at Zanku's with Matt and Joel when the texts start.

 

**J: You really think you can't get off without being touched?**

 

_B: I'm trying to eat James_

 

**I'm serious! It's a thing that happens**

 

_I can see it working for women all there, stuff, is internal, but it's a bit different for someone with a penis_

 

**I've done it before**

 

_Wait, really?_

 

**Haven't you ever been so fucking turned on by someone or something that you feel like even if you move you're going to come?**

 

Bruce shifted in his seat, putting his fork down from where it was halfway to his mouth and looking guiltily at Joel and Matt who were in the middle of a conversation that he'd hardly been following.

 

_Uh, no not really?_

 

 **You are a very deprived person Bruce  
**   
_“_ _Oh I'm James, I sleep with so many hot people I have sex all the time” shut up_

 

**All I'm saying is you're missing out**

 

“Honestly Sondheim is way overrated” Bruce looked up at Joel, catching Matt's hopeless expression and shook his head before turning back to his phone, biting his lip for a moment before tapping out his reply.

 

_So, what happened, when it happened?_

 

“ **It”? Bruce how old are you?**

 

_Fine fuck off I don't care anyway_

 

**You're such a baby.**

 

**Fine, I was with this guy and he'd gone away for work so I hadn't had sex in like two weeks and I figured while he was gone I wouldn't masturbate either because apparently I hate myself and we were sending like really filthy messages all day before he got home. By the time he did I was like ready to go, a little foreplay later all I had to do was tense my keegle muscles a few times and I was coming. It was crazy.**

 

Bruce shifted in his seat, his mind going blank as he finished reading James' text. He locked his phone, feeling his face flush and shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbing his fork and shovelling food into his mouth.

 

“Who were you typing so furiously to?” He looked up and saw Joel's eyes, twinkling mischievously and waved his free hand in the air.

 

“No one important, you guys ready to go?”

 

Joel and Matt both looked at him a little strangely before getting up and following him towards the door.

 

When Bruce got back to the office he immediately looked for James and found his desk empty, feeling equal parts disappointed and relieved Bruce sat and pulled his phone out, unlocking it and seeing the 4 messages he'd missed while he'd been driving staring up at him from his message box.

 

**Was that an over share?**

 

**Bruce?**

 

**Don't get all weird you told me last week about a guy who let you put a vibrator in his ass for like three days you don't get to judge me.**

 

**Or maybe you're not judging me…**

 

Bruce shook his head, underestimating again how well James knew him, he tapped out a quick reply.

 

_Of course I'm not judging you you idiot. Where are you? You're not at your desk._

 

**Well good cause honestly pot meet kettle stop calling it black. I went to the gym for an hour.**

 

**Feeling pretty hot and sweaty right about now.**

 

'That was weird' Bruce thought, James didn't usually workout until after work and when he did he definitely didn't give Bruce a play by play of how he was doing during it. He pondered what to write back before his phone vibrated again.

 

He looked down expecting a message about James' fucking bench pressing skills or something equally stupid but felt the moisture leave his mouth when he saw the picture the man had sent instead.

 

Apparently it was don't wear a fucking shirt to the gym day, James was flexing in the mirror, the picture showing off every inch of muscled arms, chest and stomach, a thin sheen of sweat visible even from the shitty phone quality.

 

_Uh James?_

Bruce's hands were sweaty and he wiped them against his shorts, catching Adam's wondering stare and smiling at him before hastily turning to his computer, opening up his emails with the intention of losing himself in the hundreds of people screaming at him in his inbox, instead his phone vibrated.

 

**Yes Bruce?**

 

_Since when do we send each other photos of ourselves shirtless?_

 

**Do you like it?**

 

Bruce felt himself struggle internally. He wasn't stupid about his attraction to the other man and neither was James in fact they'd spoken about it before, even made out a few times when they were drunk but they'd always been content enough to let it go, moving away from each other before things got too out of hand. So no it was no secret that they had an obvious thing for each other, Bruce just wasn't sure how far he was meant to push it or how far James would want to be pushed.

 

_No shit I like it._

 

He grasped his phone and sighed rubbing a hand over his face as his mind conjured up the shirtless image once more. His fantasy quickly evaporating as a new message came though, another picture.

James awkwardly pointing his phone into the mirror over his left shoulder, his back flexed and sweaty, Bruce's eyes zeroing in on the dimples on his hips as his stomach fluttered.

 

_That was unnecessary_

 

**No unnecessary would be me telling you that last night I jerked off thinking about fucking you on my couch**

 

_I hate you_

 

**It's true. I think about it a lot. Think about getting your clothes off, and bending you over the arm of the couch, fucking you nice and slow until you're flushed red and just about begging me to make you come.**

 

Bruce read the message five times over before he locked his phone and put it in the drawer at his desk, snapping the drawer shut and sitting back in his chair, staring straight ahead at his computer screen.

 

“Dude? You okay?”

 

He looked over and saw Adam's curious stare, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly, “Oh sure, yeah no sweat I'm cool as a fucking cucumber” Adam stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly and turning back to his own screen.

 

'Except I have a fucking growing erection in the middle of the office.' Bruce slumped forwards over his desk, opening a random email and staring at it his brain not taking in any of the information.

He didn't quite know what James was playing at, they'd never taken it this far, although he was glad to know James thought about him the exact same way Bruce thought about James he was unsure exactly what the fuck to do next.

 

He couldn't stop his mind from conjuring up images of James' fantasies, James pushing him down and fucking into him, hearing the other man moan in his ear, feeling him all around him as he was filled with James' cock.

 

He shook his head as the blood from all his extremities pouring into his cock, shifting in his chair carefully as his length hardened in his pants. He chose to promptly ignore it, biting his lip and opening up the newest aim message that bleeped through on his computer.

 

**Did you turn your phone off or are you ignoring me now?**

 

James Willems was going to be the death of him real fucking quick.

 

_You're IMing me?_

 

**You're ignoring me!**

 

_I'm sorry if I don't want a raging erection in the middle of work._

 

**So you read the message about me sucking your cock then?**

 

_I bailed after the one about fucking me over your couch._

 

**Aw I had some really good ones after that one.**

 

_What's your end game here James?_

 

**Wait a sec.**

 

Bruce heard a knock on the window of their office and he turned in his cheer, immediately spotting a grinning James waving at him from the other side and beckoning him outside. His brain screamed danger but still he rose from his desk, shooting Sean a quick smile as he made his way outside.

 

“What the _fuck_ James?”

 

“Come with me”

 

He let James grab his hand and pull him, walking quickly towards a door at the end of the corridor.

 

“Why are we going to the car park?”

 

“Like we can have a proper conversation in that fucking office everyone hears everything”

 

 

They came to a stop, James dragging Bruce through the door and walking in between a few cars until they were standing away from any possible people who could hear them.

 

“What do you want?”

 

James was grinning at him, hair damp from the shower he no doubt took after his workout and Bruce pushed that image from his mind as quickly as he could.

 

“Why are you freaking out?”

 

“I don't know! Listen we've made out a few times but we've never done, this?”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“ _Uh_ …..”

 

“Exactly! I have no idea either. We're adults, we've been attracted to each other for years why can't we just see what happens?”

 

Bruce opened and closed his mouth a few times but honestly he couldn't understand it either, not that his brain could do much else besides the internally combust from the way James was looking at him, eyes dark and lip worried under his teeth, Bruce felt a rushing in his ears before he muttered out a quick “Fuck it”, launching himself at the other man and pressing him backwards until he hit the wall of the parking garage. Nestled safely between an SUV and a Prius Bruce put his hands on either side of James' cheeks, taking the flicker of the mans eyes to his lips as a go ahead, pressing himself forwards and fitting their lips together.

 

It felt like he was getting punched in the stomach.

 

James inhaled quickly, moving his lips against Bruce's instantly and grabbing his hips, pulling him forwards as he deepened the kiss, Bruce moaning at the flick of James' tongue against his own.

 

They'd been in this position multiple times before but it felt so different this time, there was no stop, there was a promise of _more_ and it made Bruce feel like he was floating.

 

Before he knew it James was pulling away, their foreheads touching as his thumbs rubbed circles into Bruce's hips, “Come to my house tonight”

 

“Okay.” Bruce replied, leaning in to kiss him again and furrowing his brow when the other man pulled back, grinning at Bruce and pushing past him as he walked towards the office.

 

“Cool, see you at 7. Oh and if I find out you've jerked off today, I'll be very upset.”

 

Bruce stood staring at his retreating back, mind impossibly confused before it suddenly dawned on him.

 

“Motherfucker” he whispered. Of course James took every single thing way to seriously, and of course he loved proving that he was right at every opportunity.

'He's going to try and make me come without touching me the lazy son of a bitch' Bruce continued cursing at James in his mind as he made his way back to the office, there was one thing he knew for sure, jerking off had definitely crossed his mind. If he didn't have an erection absolutely did now, his cock hot and heavy in his pants. It was already 4 o'clock.

 

“Come on three more hours.” he whispered to himself, walking into the office to see James clicking through an edit, the rest of the guys working on something or another.

 

He sighed when another message popped up in his aim from James.

 

**Do you like spanking?**

 

It was going to be a fucking _long_ three hours.

 

* * *

 

Predictably James made it hell on Bruce, he tried ignoring the constant stream of filthy messages from the other man but he could feel his eyes boring into the side of his face from across the room until he took a deep breath and opened his chat, eyes widening as he wondered when exactly James had learnt such descriptive words concerning sucking his dick.

 

He'd been hard for probably around four hours now and his cock was aching, every time he shifted in his seat he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning out loud and he was sure Adam thought he'd gone fucking insane from the looks the man kept sending him.

 

Finally the day ended and people started leaving. Bruce stayed in his seat, making a big deal out of closing out of each of his programs and saying goodbye to each of the men as they left, Adam patting his shoulder awkwardly and telling him to 'Get some sleep or take a bath or something man you look really stressed'.

 

He nodded, thanking Adam and keeping his cool until everyone but James and him had left, the other man swivelling in his chair to smirk at Bruce.

 

“You okay there Brucey boy?”

 

“You're a fucking asshole”

 

“Hey words hurt you know”

 

“No, the erection I've had for half the day hurts you are just an asshole”

 

James giggled delightedly and Bruce hated it, closing his computer down and physically stopping himself from shoving a hand into his pants to fist himself until his hand, the want so overwhelming he felt dizzy.

 

“Let's get you to my place” Bruce turned and saw James waiting for him patiently at the door, showing his things into his backpack before following the man out of the office and towards the carpark once again, the thought of what had happened out there only hours ago making his stomach bottom out and his cock throb.

 

“I'll drive, I don't trust you on the road with your condition.”

 

“I literally hate you”

 

“Hey, this is actually good at least we know you don't suffer from premature ejaculation”

 

“Oh thank god, that wasn't something I could have literally just figured out myself.”

 

They sat in the car, Bruce leaning back and closing his eyes, jumping when he felt James brush his hand over his thigh.

 

“You're so jumpy, I just needed my glasses.”

 

He groaned, pressing his hands against his eyes, all of his sense felt like they were shot, “I honestly hate you”

 

The car ride was hell of course, James taking every opportunity he could to touch Bruce, a hand on his knee, fingertips trailing lazily over his thigh in the late afternoon L.A traffic, every touch sending a new wave of want over Bruce.

 

By the time they reached James' apartment building he was openly panting, James taking this as an invitation to put the car in park and lean across the gearstick to start kissing Bruce's neck, sucking a spot under his jaw, “God Bruce you look so good like this, you want it so bad huh?”

 

“That's an understatement” he groaned, trying not to move his hips when James flicked his tongue against the shell of his ear lest he rub his cock against his underwear. It had been hours and he was as determined to see it through as James was.

 

“Lets go”

 

Bruce thanked the heavens that James had an apartment building with a working elevator, the thought of his cock jostling around in his underwear as he walked up stairs a dangerous thought. Although it was only 3 floors up James had him pushed against the back wall, licking into his mouth with such ferocity that Bruce was moaning out loud, the sound echoing in the tiny four walled room.

 

They hardly broke apart as James walked them from the elevator to his apartment, unlocked the door and immediately pushing Bruce against the wall next to it, his hands already pulling his own shirt off and unbuckling his pants.

 

Bruce took initiative, pulling his own shirt off and letting his head fall back with a thud when James stood back, smirking at him as he pushed his jeans down slowly, stepping out of them and his shoes in socks in one frankly impressive motion.

 

“Get your pants off.” he said simply, looking Bruce over before walking down the hall towards his bedroom.

Bruce complied, taking considerably more time than James at getting his bottoms off, pulling the elastic of his underwear away from his leaking cock and pushing them to the floor. It felt good to be rid of the confines of the cotton underwear and he walked slowly towards James' bedroom, feeling his heart skip when he caught sight of the other man laying on his bed, head leaning against pillows and one hand fisting his cock.

 

“ _Fuck_ James”

 

“You're not the only one who's been on edge all day.” he grunted, fucking up into his hand and looking absolutely pornographic. Bruce edged into the room, standing over the bed and feeling a little lost, unable to stop watching the other man as he got himself off. His brain playing tricks on him as he felt the phantom press of a hand on his own cock as it throbbed against his thigh.

 

“God it feels so _good_ Bruce, I'm so hard, thinking about all the things I want to do to you, do with you” his words were coming out staccato and Bruce could see sweat gathering at James' hairline as he jerked himself quicker, wrist flicking on the upstroke.

 

He sat in the chair next to James' bed, letting the image in front of him take over his mind, watching as James got closer and closer to the edge, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair as he refrained from touching his cock, hard and weeping and so ready to be touched.

 

“I think about fucking you, about you fucking me. Think about swallowing around your cock and feeling your come hit the back of my throat. _Ah fuck._ T-think about your mouth around my cock, fuck _Bruce._ ”

 

He was sure his entire body was short circuiting, his mind blanking as he watched and listened to James, his chest heaving he felt like his entire body was on fire.

 

“I'm so close” James groaned, and Bruce watched with wide eyes as the man on the bed thrust up once, twice, three more times, before his whole body went taut, his muscles tensing as he came over his hand and stomach in thick white ropes.

 

“James” he whined quietly, watching as the man took a few deep breaths before looking over at Bruce with a sated smile.

 

Bruce tensed his muscles in his stomach, straining against the need to jump up from the chair and fold himself over James and press himself against him.

 

“You look so good Bruce” James said, chest still heaving. Bruce opened his mouth to reply but stopped, watching with bated breath as James brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking his own come off of them seductively.

 

“ _Fuck._.”

 

He kept straining his muscles, feeling his balls as they started to seize up, keeping his eyes on James as he watched the other man crawl off of the bed and make his way over.

 

James put his hands on both of the armrests on top of Bruce's, leaning forwards and kissing him deep. Bruce gasped when he could taste James on his tongue, pressing into the kiss and feeling the fire in his belly enlarge rapidly.

 

James broke apart, their foreheads touching in a gesture reminiscent of earlier in the car park.

 

“Come on Bruce, _please_ come for me.” one of James hands was trailing over Bruce's chest and stomach, fingertips skirting over his skin.

 

He whimpered, feeling like he could cry at how much he wanted to do just that and he squeezed his muscles again, James grinning at him when he saw his cock twitch in reply.

 

“That's it baby, you can do it, come for me, I want to see you come all over yourself for me.”

 

Bruce was stuck in a loop of squeezing and releasing, James' words being whispered over his skin and his fingers touching every inch of skin except the skin stretched taut over his dick.

 

“Come for me Bruce” one more whisper against his lips and a single digit brushing over the head of his cock and he was seeing white, he moaned so loud he thought he'd ripped his throat open as he came long and hard over his thighs and stomach, James pressing kisses to his forehead as he did.

 

“Holy fuck” he groaned, watching his dick as it leaked a little more and twitched in place. His heart was racing but he felt so overwhelmingly sated, like he'd just finished running a marathon. He didn't really notice as James pulled him up by the arms and dumped him on the bed, nor did he pay much attention when the man left the room only to return with a warm wash cloth.

 

“We didn't even touch that time, imagine next time, I think you might kill me Bruce” he didn't have the energy to reply but he nodded at James in reply, watching as he crawled onto the bed next to him.

 

He watched as James wiped him clean, carefully and sweetly and Bruce was feeling so much in that moment, so many different emotions. He felt them prickle behind his eyes and thud against his skull. He caught James' eyes and he grinned, tilting his head down to press his lips against the other mans, soft and slow this time, but still with the sweet promise of more.


End file.
